Chapter 1  The Tribulations of War
by Neminatha
Summary: A brief snippet of Girlycard's and Walter's slaughtering back in 1944 in Warsaw.


Warsaw, 1944; Night was at its deepest end, the pyres of war were singeing the atmosphere and burning the various structures of the Polish Capital. Humongous piles of cadavers had redecorated the War scene, blood splattered by the gallons and painting the paved roads of its crimson colour.

Right at the very top of one of the tallest building was a crouching young man, eyes gleaming a deep blue with a brilliant, sadistic smile. Walter C. Dornez, Hellsing's little butler, who was as deadly as one could come. The strings from his gloves were holding half a dozen ghouls, squirming like measly little cowards that should have never picked up the arms to defend their ideologies, as if they had any, anyway. The deadly strands that resembled spider's strings constricted around each of the ghoul's members, slicing their rotting bodies as easily as scissors cut through paper. An insane little laugh escaped the Angel of death's young lips, tugging at his strings like a puppet master, he maimed the impure's arms, legs and heads flying as if they were but mere twigs. After having accomplished his deadly deed the returning his savvy strings back to their origin.

His deep blue eyes were focused onto someone in particular; a petite figure dressed in white from head to foot, with a magnificent ebony shock and crimson eyes flaring with the insanity of the bloodfest that the terrible two had just caused. Standing in the middle of the bloody ruckus, she had a firm grasp on a machine gun in one hand, the other placed on her hip as she contemplated the sheer violence of the undead army that had fallen. "Wasn't this amusing, Walter?" She shouted from the top of her charming voice, that smug tone still remaining in whatever form Alucard was.

The Angel of Death simply nodded at her question as to answer it, jumping off the building to the crimson paved ground, stepping gracefully over the sprawled corpses, and crushed a nearby skull that was twitching. "Yes, it was. Although I'm dying for a bloody smoke, you have anything before that drunkard of an Arthur gets us back to the Mansion?"

The Draculina grinned playfully at her partner in crime, grabbing hold of a silver engraved box from her inner coat pocket, tossing the machine gun aside. "I certainly do. Although I want to sit over there to relax." Her gloved pointer finger directed over to a humongous pile of cadavers, almost as high as the building that Walter was standing on previously. Melting directly into a viscous puddle of darkness, she trailed over to their resting spot, Walter following behind closely.

Upon arriving at the summit of the death stenching mass, they sat back to back, lighting their cigarettes. "Tell me Walter." She uttered, her vermilion eyes darting to the sky. "I haven't experienced this much violence for centuries...What did you think of it?" Her voice sounding much calmer than earlier on. "I know Arthur gets us doing all the dirty work, but you have to admit that it was most entertaining. I'm honestly stuffed from blood." She let out a malicious cackle, taking a long drag from her death stick, not that it mattered much to her.

The young butler inhaled, lips parting to speak up as he exhaled the smoke. "It was wonderful. Unlike you...I'm not a nightcrawler, but I'm bloody glad that Arthur got us onto this. I'd hate to be dusting shelves like some little wanker." his free hand wiped his forehead, taking the clotted blood away from his childish face, he stared at the stains, that tiny smirk merely apparent on his thin lips.

Their moment of respite was soon interrupted by the noise of a British Hawker Tempest plane, hovering over their heads. One of the Organization's soldiers grabbed a megaphone, shouting his head off at the two elites. "ENOUGH SLACKING YOU LAZY BASTARDS!" Girlycard instantly gave that man the evil eye, her fangs peeking as to give him a warning that he may be on her next-to-bite-and-suck-dry's list. The male backed off, letting the ropey ladder down to pick them up.

"Alright Alucard, let's go." said an annoyed Walter, not really wanting to return to the Mansion and being Arthur's dogsbody once more. The Nosferatu nodded, yawning shortly after. "Good thing we're getting back, I'm utterly tired and miss my coffin."

Stepping into the war plane, Walter sat in a corner whilst Alucard slithered back into his coffin, knowing that daylight was almost braking through., They were ready to give in their report to the Organization once they would be landing in London, although there was more to it than just sheer violence...

[More to come!]


End file.
